aku menulis gambarmu dalam seribu lipatan origami
by Kavyana
Summary: Orang yang berani berdamai dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan adalah orang yang hatinya tak lagi bisa kau sakiti. Untuk #HC2017 #SweetestDecember


Untuk Sweetest December Event dari HC2017

...

..

.

aku menulis gambarmu dalam seribu lipatan origami

Satu jam setelah tengah malam. Di luar hujan deras dengan langit melecutkan kilatan tajam petir. Akashi Seijuuro duduk bersila menghadap meja rendah di ruang tamu. Di atas meja, kedua tangannya menggenggam pensil, menindih selembar kertas kosong. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, namun ragu di waktu bersamaan. "Kau siap?"

Di seberangnya, Hyuuga Hinata menggerakkan tangannya ragu-ragu. "Kau yakin?"

Seijuuro mengangguk mantap. Dengan itu, Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada pensil di atas tangan Seijuuro.

Mereka bersiap mengucap mantra. Aroma lilin _aromatherapy_ sudah bercampur dengan atmosfer. Juga, asap dari dupa yang terbakar sudah mengikat molekul udara.

" _Kami memanggilmu … Kami memanggilmu. Datanglah!"_ ucap mereka berulang sambil menggerakkan pensil itu berputar.

" _Hey_ , tunggu aku!" Uchiha Sasuke, yang sejak tadi memandang tanpa minat memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan dengan terburu-buru menumpuk tangannya di pensil itu.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan tangan mereka terhenti. Silau kilat menyambar masuk lewat jendela disusul suara guntur yang menggelegar. Lampu ruangan padam.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Crossover

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi yang susah dimengerti orangtua saya]

Romance, AU, (little) supranatural

Akashi Seijuuro | Hyuuga Hinata | Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro membuka pintu ganda itu dengan kedua tangan. Suara engsel berderit panjang. Seketika aroma kertas dan kayu tua menyapa indera penciuman. Di belakang, Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum tipis. Manis. Ia memandang ke dalam dengan pikiran penuh dengan bayang kenangan. Di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke mendengus tak acuh dan memalingkan wajah. Ini semua ide Seijuuro si Rambut Merah Menyebalkan itu. Ia terpaksa setuju melakukannya, karena Hinata menyetujuinya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar. Sasuke tidak akan pernah tega merusak senyum itu.

Langkah mereka bergerak makin dalam. Itu adalah bangunan tua yang sejak dulu digunakan sebagai perpustakaan. Sebuah perpustakaan kecil milik komunitas sastra klasik setempat. Hinata juga terdaftar sebagai anggota komunitas itu. Dulu. Sekarang, kelompok itu hanya tinggal nama. Buku-buku di dalamnya hanya dibaca oleh beberapa orang—yang merupakan anggota komunitas yang masih setia. Tapi, daripada dibaca, buku-buku tua itu lebih sering jadi pajangan dan rekaman kenangan.

Perpustakaan akhirnya tutup, sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, karena pembangunan kota memosisikannya sebagai bangunan tua di sudut kota yang dipagari gedung menjulang. Ia kehilangan pengunjung. Ia jadi tempat yang hanya dikagumi dari luar karena usia, bukan karena nyawa dan isi di dalamnya.

"Tempat ini terasa seperti ujung lorong waktu." Seijuuro menghirup napas dalam. Ia tersenyum dengan pandangan menyapu seluruh ruangan. "Tidak kusangka tempat ini masih dirawat dengan baik. Bahkan kuncinya masih sama dengan yang dulu."

Sasuke berjalan masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja panjang tua berwarna coklat. "Kalian tidak akan menemukan apa yang kalian cari," ujarnya dengan kekehan mengejek.

Ujung jari Hinata menyusuri buku-buku yang tersusun rapi—meski tak sesuai kategori—di rak, "Iya. Shino dan Shion benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya untuk tempat ini. Mereka pasangan yang serasi meski tidak terlihat begitu dari tampilan luarnya," katanya diakhiri tawa jenaka.

Seijuuro tertawa. Ia membuka pintu salah satu lemari kaca dan melongokkan kepala ke dalamnya.

Sasuke mendecak sebal, "Jadi kalian mengabaikanku?" katanya setengah berteriak, "Baiklah. Jangan harap aku memberikan _clue_." Tangannya bersedekap di dada. Matanya memicing tajam.

Hening. Seijuuro dan Hinata memindai ruangan tanpa berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Manik hitam Sasuke mengawal seluruh gerakan mereka. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari di atas meja. Khawatir benda itu ditemukan, tapi tidak sabar dan penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mengetahui apa sebenarnya benda itu.

" _Ketemu!"_ Seijuuro tiba-tiba berteriak girang dari sudut ruangan. "Ini 'kan?" Ia memandang Hinata dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan sebuah botol kaca di tangannya. Mata hinata berbinar. Lensanya yang sedikit berair memantulkan kertas lipat warna-warni yang memenuhi setengah isi botol itu.

"Kita menemukannya." Gumaman itu keluar dengan nada bahagia yang begitu kentara.

Sasuke tertegun, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan di atas meja. "Mati aku!" gumamnya frustrasi, "Ini pem- _bully_ -an sekaligus pelanggaran privasi, kalian tahu?" lanjutnya dengan teriakan merengek.

Seijuuro dan Hinata tertawa. Mereka mengambil tempat di meja di samping Sasuke. Hinata mengambil tempat di tengah—antara mereka. Botol itu ia letakkan di depannya. Tangannya ia tangkupkan, memanjatkan sebaris doa singkat dengan mata terpejam. Dan, dengan khidmat, seperti akan membuka kotak pandora, ia menarik tutup botol dan mengambil selembar kertas berwarna biru yang dilipat dalam bentuk kupu-kupu.

Seijuuro dan Sasuke juga mengambil masing-masing satu. Lipatannya dibuka, lalu kertas-kertas itu dijejerkan.

"Ini pameran rahasia," desah Sasuke, pasrah, "Rahasiaku."

...

 _Mungkin—ini hipotesa awalku—aku suka duduk diam di perpustakaan ini karena aku menyukai petugasnya, bukan karena bangunannya yang sudah tua (kau tentu tahu aku punya ketertarikan pribadi pada hal-hal dari masa lampau), atau buku-bukunya yang kukutip ke dalam tugas kuliahku, atau pun kipas anginnya yang senantiasa menebar aroma vanilla._

 _Di sana. Di samping kiri pintu masuk. Ada seorang perempuan di balik meja pelayanan. Itu petugas yang kumaksud. Cantik. Rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu gelap. Matanya besar, selalu menyipit ketika tersenyum. Ia … adalah pemandangan yang indah. Di benakku, ia seperti Bunga Matahari di tengah padang ilalang yang kuning mati._

 _..._

Tawa Seijuuro mengambang di udara, "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau punya kepribadian melankolis dramatis seperti ini."

"Diamlah!" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, "Aku menulis itu ketika aku masih sangat muda," ketusnya.

Pipi Hinata merona. Ia tersipu. Pada kertas tua yang tulisannya telah memudar terengkuh waktu. "Apa aku secantik ini dulu?" gumamnya.

Sasuke mendesis geli. "Lupa."

Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya, memilah kertas mana yang akan mereka baca selanjutnya. "Jadi ini cerita cinta?"

...

 _Akhir-akhir ini, dengan terus memerhatikan petugas perpustakaan cantik itu (aku tidak bisa tidak menambahkan cantik di belakang kata petugas perpustakaan), aku sadar … ternyata aku termasuk laki-laki kebanyakan. Tipe laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan cantik. Laki-laki yang terpesona tanpa alasan kecuali keindahan rupa. Konsekuensinya, menjadi kebanyakan membuatmu tidak istimewa. Ketidakistimewaan membawamu hanya sampai tataran biasa saja. Oleh orang bijak, manusia tidak dianjurkan hidup biasa saja. Artinya—meski ini simpulan asal dari satu sudut pandang—petugas perpustakaan itu tidak akan memerhatikan keberadaanku._

 _Tapi … biarlah. Menyukai perempuan cantik adalah insting alami laki-laki normal. Aku tidak mau memusingkan diri sebagai orang bijak. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi insan panutan yang fotonya terpajang di dalam buku pelajaran etika di sekolah dasar._

 _Lagi pula, ini masih lanjutan dari hipotesa awal._

 _Bisa saja, lima hari dari sekarang, aku tidak lagi menyukainya. Perempuan dengan senyum dan suara manis itu._

 _..._

Hinata berjengit. "Dasar laki-laki kaku." Nada suaranya dibuat sebal.

"Kau cerdas, Sasuke."

"Tentu. IQ-ku di atasmu, Sei." Sasuke mengetukkan telunjuk di kepala.

Hinata memukul pundak Seijuuro. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan itu terasa menembus sampai ke luar pintu. Sasuke bergidik. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia menarik asal salah satu kertas ke hadapan Hinata.

Binar Hinata berubah heran pada kertas di hadapannya itu. Angin mengembus masuk dari pintu.

"Kenapa?" Seijuuro bertanya karena Hinata mematung terlalu lama.

...

 _Sore ini mungkin akan melekat di ingatanku seumur hidupku. Aku akhirnya benar-benar tahu apa maksud dari tempat yang tidak lebih berharga dari manusia. Maksudku, aku akan selamanya menyukai sepotong jalanan biasa di kota ini yang kulalui bersamamu._

 _Jok belakang sepedaku tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Aku akan selalu membayangkanmu ketika melihatnya._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Aku ingin memimpikanmu malam ini._

 _Aku ingin kau juga memimpikanku di malam ini._

 _Semesta, terima permintaanku._

...

"Ini pasti ditulis setelah kalian berpacaran." Mata dan nada Seijuuro menguar penuh selidik. Ia menatap wajah Hinata dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

Hinata tertawa ringan, "Kami … sebenarnya tidak pernah mengaku satu sama lain. Semua terjadi begitu saja." Ia menumpukan siku di meja dan memangku wajahnya, menyambut manik merah Seijuuro dalam tatapan lembut binar nila cerah-nya, "Itu terasa ajaib, Sei. Kami meyakini perasaan satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak akan percaya jika tidak mengalaminya sendiri," lanjutnya terkekeh, "Kekanakan. Imajinatif. Tapi, bukankah cinta masa muda memang ada yang seperti itu?"

Ada desiran aneh di dada Sasuke, diikuti selarik energi yang mengirimkan getaran halus ke sepanjang sarafnya ketika akhirnya Hinata mengungkapkan cerita lama mereka pada orang lain. Di depannya. Terang-terangan. Pada Seijuuro, orang yang tidak sengaja Sasuke ketahui pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang juga pernah memeluk hati Hinata. Dulu. Semasa SMA. Ketika dunia dan cinta mulai terpeta di kepala.

Seijuuro mengerjap. Ia berpaling. _Kita tidak pernah seperti itu,_ benaknya membisik. "Sejak awal?" Ia tidak benar-benar bertanya, itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Tentu tidak." Hinata tertawa lucu. "Cinta itu bukan kilat, Sei. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Bodoh," celetuk Sasuke.

Seijuuro menghelas napas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba serasa memikirkan banyak hal. "Kau membingungkan, Sasuke." Ia bersedekap, mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi lembut di tulisan, padahal aslinya selalu berkata kasar dan ketus." Pandangannya menumpu ke kipas angin yang menggantung diam-diam di plavon. _Apa itu kipas angin yang sama dengan yang menebarkan aroma vanilla?_

"Karena kau tidak paham itu, makanya kau bodoh," tandas Sasuke sekenanya, "IQ-mu mungkin terjun bebas karena terlalu banyak makan ramen instan."

"Beberapa penulis memang seperti itu." Hinata seperti berusaha menengahi, "Ia membuat perbedaan yang jelas antara dunia tulisan dengan dunia realita. Entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin bersembunyi. Mungkin pula sebagai aktualisasi diri. Atau mungkin juga untuk sekadar bermain-main," lanjut Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengambil selembar kertas di tengah-tengah. "Ini seperti ungkapan: puisiku punya dunianya sendiri."

...

 _Sebelumnya aku tidak punya rencana untuk mendekatimu. Serius. Aku hanya berencana melakukan substitusi pada hidupku dengan dongeng Pungguk Merindukan Bulan. Entah kenapa aku menyukai ide itu. Padahal aku membenci cinta platonis*._

 _Namun, akhirnya rencana itu kacau juga. Kau yang merusaknya. Kau terlalu ramah pada semua pengunjung perpustakaan. Tidak terkecuali aku._

 _Kepalaku menyukai suaramu yang menyebutkan namaku._

 _Aku jadi ingin mengganti kepala saja._

 _..._

Bahkan Sasuke ikut terbahak-bahak begitu Hinata selesai membaca.

"Padahal waktu itu aku hanya memanggil untuk menanyakan pembatas buku yang hilang di buku yang ia pinjam. Seingatku, aku juga sempat mengomel waktu itu."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengedikkan bahu, raut wajahnya gemas, "Aku akan membuatmu marah setiap hari jika raut manismu itu adalah ekspresi marahmu," katanya sambil tertawa.

Seijuuro menggebrak meja pelan, " _Hey,_ kalian tidak pernah bertengkar?" ungkapnya dalam nada yang terdengar bosan.

Hinata menggumam dalam nada tanya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian lama.

Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan, "Kau cemburu? Karena kau selalu bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Ketemu," Hinata mengangkat selembar kertas warna violet.

...

 _Perempuan—khususnya kamu—adalah makhluk yang pandai membolak-balik medan perang, meramunya menjadi rasa bersalah yang menekan setiap sendi malam. Dan itu dilakukan hanya dengan memandang dengan mata yang basah dan langkah yang diberat-beratkan._

...

"Maksudnya?" Seijuuro mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas malas.

Hinata menoleh pada Seijuuro dan tertawa jenaka, "Kamu harus mengalah di setiap pertengkaran," ia memberi jeda sejenak untuk memerangkap mutiara merah itu dalam jarak pandang, "Atau kau akan tersiksa sepanjang malam," lanjutnya dengan sunggingan senyum kemenangan.

"Kusarankan kau mengikutinya, Sei. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa benar-benar menang atas perempuan dalam pertengakaran _genre_ romantis," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Matanya bergulir memilah-milah kertas yang akan mereka baca selanjutnya, "Ayo kita akhiri ini. Sei _kelihatan_ bosan," katanya sambil terkikik.

Pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada kertas yang berada di ujung, sebagian tertindih oleh dasar botol, "Langsung ke cerita utama."

 _..._

 _Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari aku akan memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Menurutku, itu hal yang merepotkan. Aku tidak yakin dengan alasannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengikat kehidupan seseorang dalam zona waktuku. Atau mungkin … akulah sebenarnya yang tidak ingin terikat dalam zona waktu orang lain. Akulah yang tidak ingin mencoba mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan semua manusia berpasangan. Aku menyukai kesepian._

 _Namun, sekarang, Sepi telah jatuh cinta padamu. Ia menolak memeluk dan menjabat tanganku jika tidak dibantu oleh lenganmu._

 _Ini tulisan rahasia terakhirku tentangmu. Kamu mungkin akan membacanya. Kamu mungkin tidak akan pernah membacanya._

 _Aku akan tetap menulis gambarmu. Akan kudongengkan di setiap mimpimu._

 _Aku akan memelukmu di setiap malam._

 _Aku ingin menua bersamamu, Hyuuga Hinata._

[]

Lonceng itu lebih terdengar seperti suara gemuruh di tengah hutan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata menepuk dan menangkupkan tangan di undakan teratas kuil tua itu. Mereka memanjatkan doa dengan khidmat sambil memejam, seolah meresapi suara hati yang dibisiki Tuhan dengan napas kasih sayang.

Sasuke membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Ia melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Seulas senyum tipis yang bercampur dengan gugup dan kalut terbit dari bibirnya. Ia merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan kotak cokelat berbahan kayu. Ia genggamkan di tangan Hinata lalu kembali menangkup tangan dan memejam. Kali ini bukan berdoa, tapi meredam debaran.

Hinata menatap dengan pancaran heran, bergantian antara genggamannya dan pemuda di sampingnya.

Ia membuka kotak itu tanpa merasa penting untuk bertanya isinya.

Itu cincin.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Hinata." Daripada meminta, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Ia membuka mata, tapi tidak menoleh pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu." Hinata mendekap kotak itu di dinding dadanya, yang mendebarkan kebahagiaan.

[]

Akashi Seijuuro meletakkan kotak kaca berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas warna-warni dengan hati-hati ke dalam salah satu ruang di lemari kayu panjang itu. Hyuuga Hinata, _ah … lebih tepatnya_ , Uchiha Hinata mengikuti dengan meletakkan masing-masing setangkai Lyli putih dan Lavender di depan foto yang terpajang di sana, di samping kotak kayu yang mereka ketahui berisi abu.

Di sisi depan kotak kayu itu, terpahat sebuah nama: Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang baru tiba di belakang mereka memiringkan kepala. "Itu … namaku?"

"Sasuke," Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sejenak untuk menatap sosok di dalam bingkai itu, "Aku telah ditemukan oleh orang yang rela berdamai dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu."

Meski tak begitu kentara, Seijuroo berkaca-kaca, "Aku ingin meminta restumu, Sasuke." Selembar surat undangan diselipkan di bawah kotak abu itu. Dari posisinya, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat latar belakang bunga-bunga dan lambang cinta berwarna merah dan ungu pada kertas itu.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hanya untuk menyadari tangannya ternyata tembus pandang. Ia juga baru melihat bahwa kakinya tidak pernah menapak tanah. Tetiba ia teringat, malam itu ia datang karena dipanggil dengan sebuah ritual konyol di tengah malam.

Angin sore membisik, _'Ayo kembali! Waktumu sampai di sini.'_

Hal terakhir yang masuk dalam manik hitam Sasuke adalah dua tangan yang saling menggenggam dan pelukan di bahu Hinata yang terlihat hangat dan haru.

[]

Mereka terjaga. Pada pukul tiga pagi. Di atas tikar yang tergelar di depan tenda. Di bawah langit yang masih hitam berbintang. Di antara angin yang lena dalam pelukan embun pegunungan. Akhirnya, rencana berkemah yang sudah tertunda puluhan minggu itu terlaksana juga.

Hinata berbaring nyaman di atas lengan kekar Sasuke, laki-laki yang telah bertukar janji dengannya. Laki-laki yang juga mengucapkan janji pada Tuhan untuk menemaninya.

"Jika aku menulis karangan tentang kisah kita, kira-kira akan jadi berapa kata, _ya_?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku titip akhir cerita yang bahagia," ujar Hinata terkekeh.

Sasuke mendecih, "Dasar dangkal."

Hinata mencubit kuat pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeliat, lalu mengungkung Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Aku tentu akan menulisnya dengan akhir bahagia," tukasnya dan menumpukan dagu di pucuk kepala Hinata, "Tapi, akhir bahagia tidak selalu tentang tokoh-tokohnya yang hidup bersama selamanya, tapi bisa juga dengan tokohnya yang terpisah, tapi menjalani dan menerima takdir itu dengan ikhlas."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sejak kapan kau membebani diri dengan pendapat bijak begitu?"

Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang entah bermakna apa. Hinata selalu tersesat setiap kali mencoba memetakan kepala laki-laki ini. "Jika aku sudah tidak ada, terimalah orang lain yang datang padamu. Lalu bersamanya, temukan botol kaca di perpustakaan."

"Sasuke, tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantimu. Jika kau pergi, maka orang lain yang datang kepadaku hanya akan menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, menyesap dan mengingat semua aroma yang menebar dari tubuh wanitanya, "Lalu kau harus tahu … Hinata, orang yang berani berdamai dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan adalah orang yang hatinya tak lagi bisa kau sakiti."

...

..

.

Tamat

* * *

*Cinta Platonis: cinta dalam diam. Cinta dalam pikiran. Cinta yang tidak memerlukan balasan.

* * *

a.n:

Meski masih tertawa aneh dengan ide Akashi Hinata (karena Akashi _adalah_ merah dan Hinata terkenal identik dengan _tone_ warna ungu), saya tetap menulisnya.

Karya crossover pertama saya. Entahlah. Apa mungkin yang dipikirkan kepala saya. :D

 _(Tulisan ini crosspost dari akun Wattpad saya)_

 _Review?_

 _hihi._

Salam hangat,

Kavya.


End file.
